The Runaway GG5
by that-so-haiven
Summary: See the group in acton from Liz's point of view. What happens when Cammie needs her friend's help? Will they push her away or just pretend like nothing happened? Promise story's the better than the summary. Rated T cuz I dont know how how far this is goig
1. Chapter 1

My mom doesn't know that I counted her steps down the hallway and, by judging the pace; I know that she is standing at my door. But there are a lot of things my mom doesn't know. Like how my best friend is traveling around the world, trying to stop the terrorist organization that is after her. Like how my other two best friends are searching the globe, looking for the aforementioned other best friend.

Even though she's The Chameleon.

Even though her name is Cammie Morgan.

Yeah. That's right. Since you are reading this you have a level four clearance or higher you know that this girl is one of _the_ Morgans. You know that her dad went on a mission and never came back. You know that her mom is headmistress at Gallagher Academy. But my mother is oblivious to all of that. Especially the things involving my school.

A school for spies.

-page break-

Okay, so I should probably tell you some stuff about myself. My name is Elizabeth Sutton. Liz, to my friends. Or Lizzie. Or sometimes Liiiiiizzz, when I do something like take a stereo and a perfect replica of a strand of DNA with my suitcase, attempting to throw it on my bed. So reading this, you can probably assume that I am not a field agent. So you are probably thinking "Wow Liz, counting steps, that's really covert for someone who was in 'Scientific American' at age 7." But there's something no one seems to understand. Just because I'm a little, shall we say, accident prone doesn't mean I couldn't tail a man, assuming he's an amateur. Everyone seems to forget that I took a semester of CovOps, taught by the best there is, Joseph Solomon. That even though I am not as good as most at Gallagher, I go to a school for the best. I'm not saying I think I should be in CovOps field, or that I should be considered as good as my friends, just that I am better than a civilian. I'm glad that's off my chest.

I got a call. I automatically answered. The voice on the other end made me stop dead in my tracks...

**Ooo. Cliffy. I really wasn't planning on one but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. ~evil grin~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Gallagher Girls. Although how cool would it be to own Liz? Not in like the wrong, weird way, I'm strait, don't worry. More like in the oh-my-goodness-she-could-totally-take-away-that-teacher-who-gives-out-too-much-homework's-teaching-certificate way.**

**Oh, and review! If I stinks just tell me so I don't waste any more time. If you like it, tell me. If it's not your favorite but it's not a lost cause, tell me how to make it better and I will strive to use your advice to the fullest extent. I just realized this is really short but maybe you will forgive me since this is my first fanfic? I will try to make the next one longer. But I think it might be ok since this is kind of more like a prologue, not like you guys need it or anything I just wanted it to sound as much like Ally as I could, even though I kinda sorta epically failed. Well I'm just rambling now so I'm just gunna stop. You guys are the best! **


	2. The Favor

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. But I'm going to be honest and tell you that because school starts soon my updating will be much more sporadic. But I will try. Enjoy!**

Cam. Cammie. Cameron Ann Morgan. As in my best friend. As in the girl who had all but literally fallen off the face of the earth. And do you know what she said? "Hey Lizzie" Like she hadn't been gone for a month without any contact whatsoever. Like she wasn't always in immediate danger. Like today was just a normal day. Like we were just normal girls. And i almost believed it. Almost. But as I looked down at the copy of Moby Dick that I had translated into Farsi for COW extra credit, i realized that was anything but true.

My fingers automatically started flying across my keyboard. The call couldn't be tracked. She was using a Sony 68923 pay phone. Every hacker's worst nightmare. She was good. "H-hi C-cam." I sounded like I had seen a ghost. And for all intents and purposes, I was talking to one. The first thing I felt was relief. There's always that little voice in the back of your head saying that she could be gagged and tortured somewhere and I have no idea about it. The second was anger. When Cammie left, she took a piece of my pride with her. She didn't buy anything. Or leave any finger prints anywhere. But I think the worst thing was that MY face recognition software couldn't find her anywhere. I realize that she was probably wearing a disguise but my software is famed and accredited for seeing through even the most complex disguise. But she is the Chameleon. No one can find her if she doesn't want to be found. The third was guilt. My best friend is probably risking her life to talk to me and I'm being petty enough to be upset about not being able to find her.

"Listen, I need a favor." she said skipping the pleasantries. "I know you are really mad at me right now but if you do decide to help me I will be twenty times closer to coming back. To home. I need you to find out what Zach's mother's name is," I swear she could hear my confusion over the phone because she elaborated, "I tried to find it but I only have dial-up right now. Don't even try Lizzie. I'm not at the farm. I wouldn't put them in that much danger. And from what I can gather it's under extreme lockdown right now. Plus you are a way better hacker than me."

"What do you mean lockdown?"

I could hear her cover the phone as if she were about to tell me the most precious secret in the world as she whispered, "Mr. Smith and Mr. Solomon."

I gasped. The two of the three best CIA agents out there. The third being MIA for almost 6years. Arguably the best in the field. The argument being held by the Baxter's, Bex's parents, and the best at MI6. She wasn't lying. Not even Cammie can get past that duo.

"I know it's a huge risk for you to take but I can't have anyone hearing it. I need you to meet me where we followed the pigeons," I knew what she was talking about and I knew she wasn't in a secure location. But of course she wasn't. She was in a phone booth.

"Yes." I blurted. "Of course. The pigeons. Got it."

"Oh, and Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't try to catch me. I'm safe. I'm with Zach."

"What? I read the journal. From what I gather you left alone."

"I did. He met me at the gate. By met I mean stuck a Napotine patch on my forehead and I woke up tied to a chair until promising that I wouldn't run away from him again." I sucked in a breath. If he hurt my friend I would kill him. She heard me. "No, Liz it's not like that. He just teased me. And was, well, Zach."

"I heard that!" could be heard in the background in the unmistakable voice of Zach.

"Wait, why don't you just ask Zach?"

"Well, he doesn't know."

"I'm sorry!" Zach yelled.

"Oh, Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell Bex? And Macey?"

"Yes. But you have to convince them not to try anything."

"Of course. I can do that."

"Okay Grams I gotta go bye."

I summoned up the all the grams-ness I could muster, "Okay deary, I'll see you at Christmas."

The line went dead. I dialed Bex's number as fast as my fingers could manage.

Ring

Ring

Ring

She picked up. "What the bloody hell are you doing Liz? I'm kind of occupied."

"I TALKED TO CAMMIE!" I squealed.

"WHAT?"

"We are meeting where we followed the pigeons."

"Okay I can get together a team in that time it's a little short notice but-"

"No. Bex. She's safe. And she'll be home soon."

"But-"

"No Bex. I promised. I have to do this for Cammie. Now you can come with me and respect Cammie's wishes or you can stay in London. Your choice." Wow I didn't know I had it in me.

Apparently, Bex didn't either. "I-I'm coming."

"And you aren't going to try to capture her?"

"No. You have my word."

I took a shaky breath, "Okay Bex, I'm trusting you."

"Okay, well I gotta go Liz. Bye!"

I hung up and called Macey. She wouldn't be so hard to convince. "McHenry speaking."

"Hey Mace, listen I talked to Cam."

She said a really bad word in Swahili. "Okay Liz. I know she needs you to find something. I know we can't try to bring her back. I know she's with Zach. So tell me what I don't know."

"I need to find- wait I'm sorry. I can't tell you what she needs to find. The line might not be secure and, I just can't. But we are meeting her where we followed the pigeons. And that's pretty much it." I said astounded that she just knows Cammie so well.

"Well you need to start hacking. I want to see my best friends, all of you."

**I am very well aware that this chapter was extremely boring but at least it was longer! It was also very necessary. Oh and would you be willing to switch from Liz's pov to Cammie's to have some Zammie? Or would you just rather wait until the waaaay later chapters to see some minor Zammie. Like a short kiss on the cheek minor. Let me know! I am so much more inspired when you guys review! Like seriously. I only got 3 for my first chapter and I was like "Omygoodnes I really need to update for those three people who care enough to update because they are counting on me!" (not that I don't care about you guys who have such busy lives that you don't have enough time to update. Oh, and warning, I am a tad overdramatic on occasion.)**

**OOOO! I gotta tell you guys! So you might just be thinking that my pen name is just a bunch of random numbers and letters! WRONG! Okay so it has to do with to second GG book. It is also my fav method of cryptography. But there is only one person on Earth who knows what it is and I'm pretty sure she has no idea what fanfiction even is. So that doesn't really help at all. But here's the deal, if you tell me what my pen name (indirectly) says AND you tell me what my fav type of salad is (this is also a kind of hint) you will be like my favorite person ever. If you try and get it wrong then I will mentally give you a hug. Because I appreciate effort. And ice cream. If we could get rid everything but love, effort, and ice cream wouldn't the world be a much better place? **


	3. Meet the parents

I gave up. It. Wasn't. There. I couldn't find it. Well, theoretically, I could, if I could hack far enough into the Circle's system. The only problem was that the only way for that to be _physically_, not to mention _mentally_, possible was to have at least two people. Who would help me though? Bex was still in London or wherever she had a hunch Cam was at the moment. Cam, well Cam was the one who asked me to find it in the first place. And Macey still hasn't completely mastered her advanced binary code. That only left one person, Jonas. I can't say that I'm in love with him per se (I only have 98 of the 100 symptoms, after all), but I'm definitely in like with him. I didn't know if I should call him or not. I had to though, it was for Cammie.

Ring,

Ring

Ring

He picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"H-hey Jonas." I said timidly. Gosh, I sounded nervous, even to me.

"Liz?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen; I really need your help hacking the Circle system. Cam needs me to find this so she can be closer to coming home. I can only get so far with just one person and I haven't found what I need to. I understand if you're busy of whatever. You don't have to help but—"Jonas cut off my rambling.

"Yeah, I can help. Do you want to meet somewhere or….." he let the sentence hang.

"You can come over, if you want. Sooner would be better than later but I suppose we could postpone it for a couple of days."

"How about I be there in an hour and a half?"

"Sure that sounds great."

Click.

Time Skip to an Hour and a half and a lot of primping and room cleaning later

Ding-Dong

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Now usually I wouldn't open the door until I had run the person's face through the CIA, NSA, and any other organization in the AlphaNet's database. But I didn't need to do that with Jonas. I had done that the first day I met him. So I answered the door like a normal girl would.

I honestly don't think even a semester with Mr. Solomon could've prepared me for what was waiting outside the door. No, it wasn't a group of 20 Circle members ready to capture me and torture me. I was prepared for that. I had analyzed, theorized, calculated, and strategized for that. Heck, I even had a special panic button on my wrist for that. But what was waiting outside my door I can safely say I was _un_prepared for. Because outside my door was not little old-pipsqueak Jonas. Outside my door was a techno god. He wasn't Grant buff, or Zach buff, or even Cammie buff, but my gosh was he yummy. And if there is one thing Liz Sutton is not it is cool around boys, much less around boys as yummy as Jonas. It took me approximately .5 milliseconds to realize I was staring. "Hey," I said sounding way more nonchalant than I was feeling, summoning up all of my inner Bex.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Come on in."

Before I could warn him, my parents walked in, a strategical error on my part. My mom politely introduced herself with no problems. My dad, not so much. He put his hands on his hips lifting up his shirt enough to "discretely" reveal a gun holster that I was pretty sure Jonas had already recognized through his shirt. "So, you're the lucky fella who's datin' my daughter?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. At that point I expected Jonas to laugh. I expected him to freeze. I expected him to do anything but swiftly and almost naturally put his hand on the small of my back and strongly say,

"Yes sir."

I took me a few milliseconds to realize Jonas was doing Morse Code on my back while making conversation with my parents.

"_Dating?"_

I put my arm around his middle and quickly taped back.

"_Parents are civilians. Last minute cover. Sorry for rents. One sec."_

"_Okay."_

"Hey guys?" I suddenly butted in when my I could tell my dad was about to tell this really embarrassing story about when I would try to recite all of the pamphlets in my mom's office, verbatim. "Um, I'm going to show Jonas this new software I found. We'll chat later, kay?"

We walked to my room, hand in hand,

_Security cameras. No audio. Talk for a while so I can loop it. _I tapped.

We halfway closed the door as to not raise suspicion.

"So I'm guessing the lack of audio is your parents' idea of privacy?"

"What can I say? I'm daddy's little girl."

By now he was sitting on my computer chair and I was sitting on the desk. I smiled at him like there was nothing in that statement that was untrue. He smirked back because he knew the truth.

"Mmhmm,"he said slowly, "but I'm assuming most daddy's girls don't sneak into sublevels."

"Wha-how-when-who-?"

"Ms. Morgan, when she tried to break into the sublevels? Yeah. She wasn't alone."

"_En ymmärrä vielä!_" I said converting to Finnish, my favorite language, something I always do to when I don't comprehend. I also might have been accredited to the fact that Jonas was sitting mentionably closer that he was before. (I still don't understand!)

"_Hän värväsi Zachin, Grantin ja ._" he replied effortlessly. I was astonished. I've never heard anyone else speak in Finnish because it wasn't in the curriculum at Gallagher. (She enlisted Zach Grant and I.)

"_Oi, saan sen nyt!_" I sounded way too ditzy for Jonas not to be the only uber genius in the room. (Oh, I get it now!)

I blushed.

"_Vain sinulla joka ei soudia tyhmä._" he said and I nearly swooned. (Only on you would that not sound stupid.)

If my cheeks weren't pink before, they certainly were now. But then I remembered the cover. And I sobered. I hastily scrambled off of the desk and pecked Jonas on the cheek for the cover. I tried to ignore the tingly feeling I got when I did. I quickly looped the security feed so we could get to work. I was not going to think about how good Jonas looked or how soothing his smell is or even how safe I felt when he had his hand on the small of my back. I was going to think about nothing but hacking the Circle's system until I had the info Cam needed. I just hoped I found it soon.

"Liz? You okay?" Jonas asked, sensing my tension. See? This is what I lo-like about Jonas. He is so sweet.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

He hoped down. "No you're not."

"Sure I am." I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"Liz, look at me." I continued to shuffle the papers on my desk. Tears pricked the back of my eyes. I was about to break down and I didn't even know why. I blame puberty.

He put his finger under my chin and effectively lifted my head up. The tears were running freely down my face now. When he saw this, his face softened. He led me over to my favorite fluffy chair and sat down. I sat on his lap and cried into his shoulder, too exhausted to care. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed. "When Cam left I was just so-so _worried_! And then she called and asked me to do something and it wasn't even something I wasn't used to! Hacking is my specialty! And she is counting on me and I don't know how big her window is and it's just so frustrating! And then you're here and I haven't seen you in so long and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about you or how you feel about me and I'm so confused! And sometimes I think you might like me and now that you are here I can't help but realized that I might be falling in love with you—" I stopped short, jumped up and flung myself on my bed, sobbing, realizing what I had just said.

Jonas sat down next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I calmed down and sot up, not really caring that I looked like crap. We both started to say something and cracked up. "Go ahead," I said my voice sounded small.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Did you mean it, when you said you were falling in love with me?"

I was so caught off guard. "Yes."

"Liz, I haven't known you for a very long time. I don't know very much about you. Heck, I don't even know your favorite color. But if there's one thing I know, it's that I love you."

"Y-you do?" I asked bewildered.

He nodded wordlessly.

"I love you too."

"Good," he smiled. "Then you won't mind if I do this."

And he kissed me. But I'm not going to tell you about the tingly feeling that shot up my spine as soon he made contact. I'm not going to tell you that when he put his arm around my waist and I tangled my hands in hair how natural it felt. But I'm especially not going to tell you that even though an ancient and very dangerous terrorist group could be en route to my how at that very moment, I couldn't feel safer. Because that is between Jonas and I.

"Now," he said slightly breathless, "why don't we start hacking?"

That was the second best sentence I had heard all day.

**So how was it? Was it worth the wait? I tried to make it super long. Was Jonas way too ooc? And sorry Liz just kinda broke down. She was under a lot of stress and I was feeling really hormonal when I was writing that scene. I'm going to post this now. Bye**

**~Alysa 3**

**Ps. Review?**

**Pps. Please?**


	4. Discontinurd

So, long time no write, huh? Sorry. I had to take a hiatus because fanfiction was slowly taking over my life and my priorities were becoming jumbled. I feel as though continuing this story is a moot point seeing as how the actual fifth book came out and we now know this is not what happens. Regardless, I am discontinuing this story. If you would like to continue it yourself, that would be perfect. All I ask is that you recognize me at the beginning of the first chapter. I will continue all of my other stories.

Forever,

~Alysa :3

P.S. Sorry that sounded so depressing.


End file.
